Chapter 3/Typhuss and Kira get back together
(One year later, 2388, USS Intrepid, Helen's quarters) Helen, its over between us, I'm getting back together with Kira and we should go back to being friends says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I'm ok with that Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks out of Helen's quarters and heads to transporter room 2. (Corridor) Typhuss is heading towards transporter room 2. Then Typhuss arrives at transporter room 2 and walks in. (Transporter room 2) Typhuss gets on the transporter pad. One to beam down to Bajor, at my house says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. Aye, sir the transporter chief says as he inputs the coordinates and beams Captain Kira down to the surface. (Bajor, outside Typhuss's house) Typhuss knocks on the door of his house. Kira wearing a robe opens the door. Typhuss hey come in Kira says as she moves to let Typhuss into the house. Typhuss walks in. Typhuss closes the door. I broke up with Helen today, I want you back and I want to get back together with you, I missed you and the kids says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I never filed the divorce papers Typhuss because I still have feelings for you Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. We are still married, I'm sorry that it took me a year to figure things out, I love you says Typhuss then kisses Kira on the lips. Its ok Typhuss I'm not mad Kira says as she kisses him again. Daddy Hoshi says as she walks into the room. Hi honey says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. Are you and mommy getting back together? Hoshi asked as she looked at her mother and father. Yes honey says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. Hoshi hugs her father. So are you staying Typhuss Kira says as she looks at her husband. Yes I am, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. For how long seeing how the war with the Der'kal is over? Kira asked as she looked at her husband. Until Starfleet needs me to go on a mission for them, right now I'm here with you and the kids says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I'm glad that Janeway can regulate your job as a Starfleet officer and being a husband and a father Kira says as she's holding her husband watching her kids play. Me too and I hate war, I don't like it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Me either Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at his kids then at Kira. I missed all of you, so much says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. We missed you as well Kira says as she and the kids hug Typhuss. Intrepid to Captain Kira Commander Madden says on Typhuss's combadge. Kira and the kids stop hugging Typhuss. Kira here, what is it Commander Madden says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Sorry to disturb you sir but Admiral Janeway has ordered us to proceed to the Romulan Neutral Zone in sector 21505, to wait for the Enterprise returning it's believed that the Romulans are planning an attack on the Federation with a massive fleet every ship along the Zone is heading there Commander Madden says on Typhuss's combadge. I will be there in a minute, sorry duty calls says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and the kids. Its ok honey I understand just be careful and come back safe Kira says as she hugs and kisses her husband. I will, Kira to Intrepid, one to beam back says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. The transporter beam shimmers around Typhuss and he beams up to the Intrepid. (Space) The Intrepid leaves orbit and jumps to warp speed to meet up with the Federation fleet. (One hour later, Bajor, Typhuss house) Asgard beam drops Typhuss off inside the house as Kira runs towards him and hugs and kisses him. Oh thank god your safe but where's the Intrepid because I know that she doesn't use Asgard transporters Kira says as she's hugging her husband. It doesn't, the Intrepid was damaged and needed repairs at Starbase 209, the Kingston took me home says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. That's nice of John to bring you home Kira says as she hugs her husband. Still anything about that black hole in that sector? Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss sits on the couch. Nothing but a trick and Romulan warbirds in the sector says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. How many ships were in the fleet? Kira asked as she sat down next to her husband. Our fleet or the Romulan fleet? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. The Romulans Kira says as she cuddles up with her husband. 14 ships says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. The report said close to 1,568 ships Kira says as she showed Typhuss the padd. I mixed up the numbers, sorry says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. It's ok sweetie just happy you're home Kira says as she lays on Typhuss's chest. Then there is a knock on the door. Wonder who that can be Kira says as she looks at the door. Why don't we find out says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Hi guys Reba says as she's at the doorway. Typhuss gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Typhuss opens the door. Come in aunt Reba says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. I was wanting to visit and see my nephew and the kids Reba says as she walks into the house. Typhuss closes the door. I broke up with Helen today, Kira and I are back together says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. That's nice Typhuss how was work with Starfleet today Reba says as she picks up Hoshi. We had to stop a fleet of Romulan warbirds in sector 21505 says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Great job are they still frustrated at us over not saving their planet Reba says as she holds a knocked out Hoshi. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Reba then hears a sound coming from outside. You hear that? Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, someone is out there says Typhuss as he walks over to the table by the door and gets a Bajoran phaser. Stay here says Typhuss as he looks at Reba and Kira and opens the door, Typhuss walks outside. (Outside Typhuss's house) Typhuss looks outside then Typhuss turns a corner and sees two people standing there with their backs to him. Typhuss walks up behind them and points the Bajoran phaser at them. Don't move says Typhuss as he points the Bajoran phaser at the two unknown persons outside his house. Who are you? says Typhuss as he looks at them. Don't shoot we come in peace Typhuss put that phaser down before you hurt someone Brock says as he looks at his nephew. Typhuss lowers the phaser. What are you two doing out here, sneaking around, come on let's go inside says Typhuss as he looks at Brock and Barbra Jean. It was Barbra Jean's idea she was lonely and missed Reba Brock says as he follows his nephew into the house. Its all right, Kira, its uncle Brock and Barbra Jean says Typhuss as he walks in. Typhuss puts the Bajoran phaser back on the table near the door. Oh hell no Reba says as her vacation just turned into hell again. Typhuss walks over to Kira. Red alert, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. What you mean by that Typhuss? Kira asked with a confused look on her face. Aunt Reba doesn't like Barbra Jean, that's what I meant says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Should I stop them? Kira says as she looked at Typhuss. No, not yet says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Ok Kira says as she looks at her husband. Reba and Barbra Jean are arguing.